jlreferencefandomcom-20200215-history
Lois Lane
Background Relationships Conner Kent: Brother in law. Christopher Kent: Adopted son. Mia Kent: Adopted daughter. Lucy Lane: Sister & best friend. Iris West-Allen: Best friend. They met in college as they were both journalism majors at Metropolis University. Because they were in different cities, they weren’t close but they became a lot closer after marrying their husbands. Romantic Relationships Grant Gabriel: Halfway through her senior year, Lois began dating Grant when she was 21. Everyone (literally everyone) was surprised when they started dating as he was known to be a complete douchebag. He was used to being popular but Lois always had people naturally levitate to her, which made him jealous. After dating for almost 2 years, Lois found out she was pregnant. Being the asshole he is, Grant completely dipped on Lois, quit his job to never return to Metropolis. Lois eventually gave birth to their daughter Ariella Lane at 23. Clark Kent: Clark & Lois first met at 18 during their freshmen year at Metropolis University. As they both were journalism majors, they were very competitive with each other. After college, they both landed jobs as the Daily Planet & even shared an office. After they worked many stories together & her eventual break up with her ex, they begin dating shortly before Ariella's birth. Even though he wasn't her biological father, Clark wanted to help her out & play that role if needed. Clark he knew it could be difficult raising a child on your own as he watched his mom do it. They were very upfront with Ariella about her parentage but she was adamant about calling Clark her dad. They were married after 4 years later & she gave birth to their son Johnathon the next year at 27. Months later, Match A1 was created as a clone for Superman. With his loss of identity & direction, they took the 14 year old clone in as Conner Kent & Martha primarily raised him in Smallville. Even though they adopted him as a brother, they still looked out for him as one of their own with him staying with them a lot. Lois gave birth to their next child, Laura at 30. For a long time, it was just them, the 2 kids & Conner. However, they adopted another child, Lor-Zod, 4 years later. He was 16 but he had been in a cryogenic state for the last 35 years. His ship crashed outside of Metropolis & was actually stopped by Superman from causing in damage. The Department of Metahuman Affairs took him in & confirmed what Clark already knew, the boy was from Krypton. After the DMA secretly took the boy to a differently facility, Superman got him out of custody & then raised him with Lois as their son. With the help of Bruce, the boy became Christopher Kent. After this, Lois became more of a stay home mommy blogger while Clark was busy saving the world. Personality * Confident * Stubborn * Blunt * Determined * Strong willed * Protective * Passionate Trivia Category:Characters Category:House of El Category:Civilians